The Prime Evil
by BenignUser
Summary: You've managed to escape from a powerful evil. Yet in finding help to defeat it, you end up being the cause to the ruin of all realities.


Date Started: October 16, 2007  
Date Finished: October 16, 2007

* * *

Summary:_ You've managed to escape from a powerful evil. Yet in finding help to defeat it, you end up being the cause to the ruin of all realities._

* * *

The Prime Evil

Ah, so you've finally regained consciousness – marvelous! I highly hope you don't start pouring out those tears again. Having me go through that once was bad enough.

Yes, yes, I've been here all along, you've fainted yourself the last time. That little critter in your arms is of no amusing company – mute and dying; not a fun conversationalist at all. Simply stares off into space waiting for his data to dissolve.

Help? A funny child you are! Made me chuckle. No seriously, though, the bugger is beyond saving. All that's left is to wait for him to croak.

I _know_ I am not a nice clown! And I care not for any of this sympathy you want from me. Don't ever mention it again. Oh no – don't start bawling again. Damn it; my ears! I'd have slaughtered you in an instant right now were you not the only company I'd seen in years.

Oh, good, that stopped your awful screeching. Sorry, what was that? I was busy adjusting my ear drums and didn't hear. Where are we? Are you for real? How could you not know you're inside the Gate?

Yes, the gate. The gate! Look around, you should take note there's nothing here save for my little floating rock.

Sigh. How am I supposed to know how you got here? I'd assume it would be the same way I did. Got on Holy Angemon's bad side, I suppose. Don't you remember anything?

Oh. You do. Well, what happened then?

Escaped… to here? Hah, don't make me laugh. This isn't an escape, this is a prison. What do you mean it's safer here? Huh? An invasion? CONQUERED?

No, I'm alright. It's just, it's come as a shock, is all. I couldn't imagine someone having accomplished all that. What of the Chosen?

I see. That is pretty grim. All of them?

Takaishi… I know that name. Ah, right, it's the little brat. So he's the last one now? Hum, something tells me they still stand a chance. Oh, you two had lost the battle right before you came here. Well then, that certainly puts things into perspective.

He's not little anymore? Well, I have been gone for quite some time. What exactly are you to him? Oh, humbug. I was hoping for some sort of family relation. So you're a Chosen, too, huh?

Certainly, I'll introduce myself first. I am Piemon, once a proud Dark Master of the Digital World. I would assume you've heard much about me from _Takaishi-ojisan_.

Eh? You haven't? Yet he still sent you here for safety? What a fool he is – oh, you _fled_ here yourself.

I'm really… sorry. I just… I can't… stop laughing at your stupidity. Must I repeat myself? This is not an escape, it is a prison!

What am I doing in a prison? Well, I suppose you could say I'm sort of the gatekeeper here. That seems like a fancy job, doesn't it? I knew you'd agree.

Well then, now that I've managed to regain my composure, tell me about yourself, child. It would be nice to know a little something about you seeing as you're going to be my houseguest for quite some time now.

I have a hard time seeing you as a Chosen from what I know so far. You fled combat on the brink of defeat and left behind possibly your only chance to destroy this… this… what did you say his name was again?

That conquering digimon, of course! Who else would I be talking about? Yes, Daemon, right. What I'm saying was that Holy Angemon would have one day defeated him.

I'm a little hard on hearing, could you repeat that? Oh, you said… well, I certainly can't believe it. That little runt in your arms cannot be stronger, I simply cannot accept it.

Oh, speak of the devil. He just went poof. Look at all the data floating out of your arms. Marvelous! Oh hush, I would think you'd have learned to deal with death by now.

Look at the magnificence of it all. The little bits and pieces are joining those of the many Vilemon that have been here once. The data just floats around the abyss, having nowhere else to go.

Yes, they are disgusting creatures. It's hard to believe I had ever been associated with them.

Quit speaking in tongues, child. My patience with you is declining. Have you honestly heard nothing about me?

Well, I can honestly say I am completely appalled by that.

Don't be so arrogant to think I wasn't worth a mention. However, I must say I am intrigued right now; you've gotten over his death quite quickly. Why is this?

He wasn't your original partner? Say again? No, I've never heard of any Ryo Akiyama. Listen, child. I care not for your relation with him. Simply explain this binding with any digimon that you were going on about.

That is indeed unique. I hadn't thought there were Chosen out there that had been partnered with more than one digimon. Of course, my knowledge is limited to only eight of them, but I did have some very personal experiences with them.

Oh, you can forget about that. There's no way out of here. The Village is probably destroyed by now anyways. The first thing a conqueror would do is cut off reinforcements. That includes destroying the place of rebirths.

… Um, well, it's common knowledge, of course. That's how I know.

Look, as I've told you before; I don't care about this Ryo character. Now if you would just – huh? He can traverse through worlds beyond the Material and Digital worlds? You can, too?

Bah, I suppose it was stupid of me to ask. Of course you wouldn't be able to. I knew it would've been too good to be true.

Hmm, yes, yes. I know I'm blinking rapidly. I'm just shocked you have his Digivice with you. But why would it work for you? Oh, right, your relationship with him that I so rudely interrupted about.

Well, then, I suppose I was just a measly stop-over. Feel free to leave whenever you wish.

Yes, of course I'm right about the Village of Beginnings. It's most definitely been razed to the ground. I doubt there's a single free digimon left out there by now if what you've said is true.

Aha, I know what you're thinking about. I'm thinking about it, too. You wish to use his Digivice to bind with me; you want the mighty Piemon as your partner. I'll let you in on a secret, child. I'm an ultimate-level. More powerful than any you've ever encountered.

Do you believe your Takaishi-ojisan is still alive? Yes, yes, I share your optimism. If anyone would have survived to fight another day, it would be him. I must say, I am very eager to see him again.

Then I'll do it. I shall allow you to bind yourself with me.

Oh, that tingled. So that's it, we're partnered now? The Digivice does all the work?

Fantastic – I can't wait to see Takeru again…

Yes, yes, I know I have an awkward smile. I'm just excited at the thought of all the things I will finally get a chance to do when we finally have our reunion.

Now, child, lead us back to this, as you phrased it, this… _real world_.

* * *

End Notes:  
- The honorific –ojisan is a respectable way of addressing an elder male (could also mean uncle, but the former is implied this time). Piemon uses it in a mocking tone because that is the way the unidentified chosen child refers to Takeru in the "missing dialogue." This is meant to show that at the setting of this piece, Takeru is _old_.  
- Ryo Akiyama was partnered with various digimon throughout the series, including: Agumon, V-Mon and Monodromon. As the unidentified chosen has Ryo's Digivice on hand, it is implied that is what allows him to 'bind' with Piemon as a partner.


End file.
